


What's More Stupid Than Polynoimals and the Middle East?

by WooSan_Umbrella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Exhaustion, High School, I hate school, I won't apologize, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, but I love ateez, i love woosan, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooSan_Umbrella/pseuds/WooSan_Umbrella
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I am in no way saying that the Middle East is stupid, I just have no interest in International Relations and if I hear it one more time, I'm going to cry. Polynomials are stupid.Wooyoung is working hard, but Algebra and International Relations are giving him a fucking headache. Luckily; he has a San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 16





	What's More Stupid Than Polynoimals and the Middle East?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking, this is a super self-indulgent fic. I'm super overwhelmed and needed a way to destress and this seemed better than doing the dishes. :)

Wooyoung's hand hurts. His head is pounding and he can't even keep his eyes open. He got about 5 hours of sleep last night because he was up doing homework, and what makes it worse is that it's only Wednesday. He has so much to turn in on Friday and he isn't even done with half of it. He has some late work for Algebra he needs to turn in but first he needs to watch the lessons. His International Relations class requires him to listen to 5 recorded lectures, averaging around 25 minutes each, and 2 different worksheets. And he has to read a whole book before Friday.

It's safe to say that Wooyoung feels like crying, going to sleep, and never waking up. Thinking more and more about the work gives him a headache, until he realizes finals are next week and though they are going to be easier because of COVID, they're still finals. His eyes water, there's no way he can get this done in time. But he's so close to finishing the semester. He picks up his pen again, hearing a door close. He turns, pen in hand, towards the door to his bedroom and practically bursts into tears when San walks through the door, holding a bag of snacks and drinks. 

San was always good with managing his time for school and work and family time, Wooyoung was not. Wooyoung liked to enjoy things in the moment instead of waiting and that left him with a pile of work each time. So, of course, San walks in with a smile on his face and backpack hanging off his shoulders. Wooyoung doesn't know what to do so he drops the pen as San drops the items in his arms, turning to his boyfriend, understanding that he's having a hard night. It's a bit of an understatement to say that Wooyoung fell into San's arms, he jumped into his boyfriends arms and San had caught him gracefully. 

"Hi, baby, how are you doing?" Now that gets Wooyoung to cry, he couldn't lie to San but he didn't want to talk about his problems either. San just runs a hand through the distressed boy's hair and shushes him until his sobs are reduced to whimpers and hiccups. San lays them both on the bed and tucks Wooyoung into his chest. They lay there for a good while, Wooyoung was able to take a small nap, even though it was already 6 o'clock and when he wakes up about an hour later he feels more refreshed than he has in a bit. 

He lifts his face from San's chest and looks up at him, only to find San staring directly at him. Not that Wooyoung knows, but San has been staring and admiring his sleeping boyfriend the whole time. Wooyoung smiles and sits up, noticing the still present but dwindling headache. The older sits up right with him, making sure he doesn't fall back down. 

"Sorry," Wooyoung blurts, "I don't think I even said hi to you when you walked in." San just shakes his head and kisses the boy's cheek. 

"No need to be sorry, it's sounds like you've been having a rough day. What did you eat today?" San looks intently at Wooyoung, who shrugs and rubs his hand over the back of his neck. San's mouth drops open, Wooyoung didn't have anything to eat? The look that his boyfriend gives him make it clear that he hasn't eaten anything. San races to where he dropped the bags, startling Wooyoung, and bringing over his laptop with the snacks and drinks. San had bought him like a dozen each of his favorite snacks. 

The laptop was propped up between them, playing a show that they were watching together. San watches Wooyoung as he munches on some Honey Butter Chips, his beautiful features laughing at some of the jokes in the drama. Though near the end of the third episode, San could tell that Wooyoung was getting antsy, checking the time and looking back at his homework. So San shut the laptop and brought all of Wooyoung's things to him and they both spread out their homework on the bed.

"Let's use the Pomodoro Method this time? It's 25 minutes of studying and a 10 minute break. I'll do my homework with you, okay?" Wooyoung looked significantly more enthused with this idea and opened his Advanced Algebra 2 textbook. They did this for 3 hours, Wooyoung had gotten so much done that he was ahead in his International Relations class and caught up on his Algebra. It was 12, but luckily school didn't start until 9 so he could get a decent amount of sleep. 

After putting their homework away, Wooyoung once again found himself in San's embrace. Completely exhausted and warm. The combination making his eyes droop. San just chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, telling him that he could sleep and he would be right next to him when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Requests? I do write angst, that's usually what I write about. The fluff pieces came out of nowhere.


End file.
